Mine
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Sequel to 'True Love at First Sight! What happens when Brittany has proof that Charlene is after Alvin? What lengths will Charlene go to get Alvin? Alvittany!
1. Chapter 1

Charlene's POV

I stared at Alvin and Brittany enviously. How did Brittany get Alvin? She was the drama queen and bossy one, and Alvin could have any other girl he wanted. Like me. We had dated before but broke up. And now after a month of being apart he just decides to move on? We have dated for two years. And _they _have dated for four years already. That's half of the years we've been together! Right now, Me, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Tyler, Paige and Rupert were sitting at lunch. Paige was talking about some random crap about what she did with her mother and brother. Tyler was listening to some music on his iPod and nodding his head to the beat, Rupert, Simon and Jeanette were talking about some dumb science project they had to do and Eleanor, Tess and Theodore were talking about something that happened in their food tech class. Me on the other hand, I was looking over at the table where Alvin and Brittany were sitting alone. Brittany was drinking her coffee and talking and laughing with Alvin while Alvin was staring at her like she was the only person in the world and laughing at what she was saying. His arm was around her, and every now and again he would kiss her temple. All I could ask was, why Brittany? I know she's my cousin and all. But she never did anything nice. Why love her? I know what you're thinking. Why think that about your cousin? Well, the answer is simple. Alvin was mine first. And she took him from me.

Brittany's POV

I'm sitting at lunch with Alvin. Just Alvin. He got me my lunch, a salad and cola. And now we were just sitting at the table embracing each other's presence. I really did love this boy, although I'm not exactly sure why he loves me. I mean, before we got together we would always fight. And now here we are together as boyfriend and girlfriend in love. I looked up from Alvin's chest, and saw Charlene staring at me…or Alvin…what does she want?, I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, so she must be staring at Alvin. Bi*ch. I know she's my cousin but...I also know that she used to date Alvin. Could it be possible she still has feelings for him even after they broke up four years ago?

"Hey Britt?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, Alvin?"

"Charlene is staring at us."

"I'm aware. Why are you looking at Charlene? Am I not enough to look at? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No! Brittany. I love you, you're beautiful. I was just listening to Paige from over here and she stopped mid-sentence so I looked up to see if she was okay, and Charlene's sitting next to Paige and Tess so I saw Charlene and she was looking at us but when I looked up she looked down, and yeah."

I glared at him. He was cute when he was trying to explain himself.

"You're lucky I love you." I said.

He leaned down to kiss me, softly, and then pulled away. But that wasn't enough to make Charlene jealous. I could see her still staring from the corner of my eye. I pulled Alvin back and shoved his lips against mine. I pulled myself onto his lap and started grinding him.

"Mmm…Brittany not here." He whispered.

"Yes here." I said as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He groaned but gave in. "Mmkay. I'm done." I said, climbing off his lap. Charlene had left. Wonderful. Alvin is mine Charlene, and he always will be. And I don't care if you're my cousin. No one, including you, will ever take him away from me. Alvin put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I leaned back into him. Life is good.

Charlene's POV

I was watching Alvin and Brittany make-out, it was absolutely sickening. I got up, and went to the bathroom, nobody at the table bothering to ask why I was leaving. Everybody at this school thought I was perfect. They thought I had everything. Well, I had everything I didn't want. I wanted Alvin, the one thing I couldn't have. Because he is now dating my cousin. She took him from me. She made him fall for her and end up cheating on me. I may look like I'm over Alvin and that everything is back to normal between Brittany, Alvin and I. But that was far from the truth. I still wanted Alvin. I looked in the mirror and fixed my make-up and hair. I wanted to look good for my next class, where I had a short skit to perform with Alvin. I was a romance, but it didn't have a kiss in it, well, it did, but Brittany made Alvin take it out. She said she doesn't want him kissing another girl while going out with her. Especially me, his ex-girlfriend. At least he would get to look at me intensely. I took a deep breath and pressed a finger to the back of my throat, and threw up my lunch. I didn't want to look fat. When I was ready to go I turned to the door, only to find Brittany staring at me. Crap.

Brittany's POV

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom, see you in Drama." I said as I gave Alvin a kiss goodbye.

"Love you!" He called, I turned around and gave him a smile.

I walked into the bathroom quietly, because I heard someone gag inside. There I had it. Miss Charlene Miller was anorexic. I know I'm her cousin and all, but lately, I've been getting this bad feeling inside me that tells me Charlene still has feelings for Alvin. And that she will stop at nothing to get him back. She turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Now miss skin and bones, what do we have here?" I taunted.

"Don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Nah, now, who you getting all prettied up for? All pretty and skinny." I added the last part smelling the throw up.

"No one, well I guess everyone, but no one in particular." She looked around nervously.

"Uh huh. And this had NOTHING to do with the fact that you have a love scene with my boyfriend next period? Good thing I took out the kiss, otherwise he would taste your puke, thank me later, _Cousin_."

"Look Brittany, I don't get how he likes you, honestly, he could do so much better. I mean, I know you're my cousin and all and I shouldn't think of you in such a bad way. But I am. And I think you're all bitchy and a slutty drama queen. I still like him, and I know deep inside, he's sick of you and still has feelings for me." And with that she stormed past me. That's okay. I thought, letting her go as I clicked off the tape recorder. Alvin has his proof, and don't count on him loving you deep inside. I knew Charlene still liked him, but Alvin said that they were nothing more than friends now and if it really is true that I needed proof for him to not be her friend anymore. Well, I got it. He's mine Charlene, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I am sure as hell not losing him.

**OKAY, Brittany is not the bad guy, and that will be revealed. I'm going to make Charlene the "Bi*ch" in this story since that's how she normally is introduced to be. Please tell me if I should continue! R&R please, I'm not sure if this is good! I promise lots of Alvittany romance in the future! Again, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

"Alvin. Alvin! Alvin! Alvin Seville?!" I screamed, running through the crowds at school looking for Alvin. I found him by his locker talking with…Charlene. I walked over and said to her, "Leave Charlene, I have to tell Alvin _something._" I said, emphasizing something. Charlene's eyes got wide and looked horrified.

"Please, I will do anything for him not to know. Brittany! Don't you have an ounce of forgiveness in your body?"

"Huh?" I said, pretending to act surprised, "I wanted to tell Alvin that I got a lead in the play I wanted, what were you going to tell him?" Charlene muttered something that sounded like a thank you, and quickly walked off. She wouldn't be thanking me after I was done. Cousin or not.

"Babe! That's great!" Alvin said, lifting me up and swinging me around.

"Alvin! We're in school put me down!" I screamed trying not to let out a giggle.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's okay. Just kiss me." I ordered flirtatiously. He shoved me against someone's locker and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth and nibbling at my lips.

After we pulled away he looked at me with a huge grin. "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."

I suddenly remembered what I really wanted to see him for and looked at him seriously. "Alvin, I have something to tell you besides the play I got the lead role in, I wanted to tell you something else." I sighed before talking again. "So you know when I went to the bathroom at lunch? Charlene was in there, and she was throwing up, she's bulimic. But she also said that I'm not good enough for you and you deserve someone like her."

Alvin frowned. "Brittany, I said I needed proof, not something you said. She's your cousin. And she's over me. Alright?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, it's just that sometimes with Charlene, you get overly defensive of me."

"I know, so that's why I recorded it with..." I fished around in my bags, "this, feel free to listen."

"Okay." Alvin said. "Come over to my house tonight and I'll listen, it's time for class." He said, giving me a peck on the lips and taking my hand. Stage 2 of my plan, complete.

We took our seats in class, and Charlene walked in late and took the empty seat next to Alvin. I glared at her.

"Hey Alvin!" Charlene said cheerfully. I got a smell of her breath, minty…she brushed her teeth! What was she planning to do with Alvin on stage?

Hey." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and squeezing my hand tighter.

"Alvin. Brittany. I believe I asked you to do a short skit, a romance, for today?" Evans said.

"Yes sir." Alvin said, getting up.

Once they were both on stage, standing uncomfortably close for my opinion, Evans yelled. "Action!"

"Oh Natalie, I love you, but I can't be with you anymore." Alvin started.

"But why? I know I'm moving to New York, but you can come!" Charlene said.

My mind wondered elsewhere for a few minutes, but my attention was called when Charlene smiled out of character, I started listening again.

"Natalie, I love you, goodbye." Alvin said, turning away.

"Don't go!" Charlene said, grabbing a confused Alvin (the scene was supposed to end with the last line). She grabbed Alvin's face, and kissed him. Alvin put his hands back, as in a surrender, and started walking backwards. I sat straight up in my seat. They were STILL kissing. I knew Alvin would never hit a girl, but he seriously had to be considering it. And I DON'T CARE if she's my cousin.

"Alvin. You're playing the role of a man who doesn't want to leave his wife, not a man who is trying to get rid of his wife. Play the role correctly and stop trying to get Charlene off you!" Evans screamed. "And action."

"Don't go!" Charlene then grabbed Alvin, who was giving me apologetic looks, and they kissed. Ugh. I had had enough.

"I'm going to the bathroom Mr Evans." I said.

"With your bag?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said, storming out of the room and made my way out of the school building and into the school's game field and sat on the bleachers. This was definitely not part of my plan.

Alvin's POV

I couldn't believe Charlene. I mean, she's my ex girlfriend. And now my friend, so why had she randomly kissed me while we were performing? This was just ridiculous. After the bell rang, and I finally managed to detach her from my face, I looked at Brittany's empty seat and ran straight to where she usually goes when she's upset, the bleachers.

I saw her sitting on the top bench looking over the whole game field.

"Brittany?" I called when I had finally reached her and sat down next to her.

"Yes?" She asked still looking over the view of the pitch.

"I'm sorry babe. I was as surprised as you were, I didn't think that would happen, it wasn't supposed to happen. And I when I tried to push her away, Evans said for me to play my role better, and he was grading the scene." I said, running my hand through my hair.

She sighed. "It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault anyway." She told me softly.

I smiled at her before wrapping my arm around her waist and kissed her head. "I think we should get to class now." I told her.

"Nooooo! Let's skip! It's the last lesson of the day anyway." She whined.

"Fine. Let's go to my house. Dave won't be home until the evening and my brothers both came to school today. So no one is home." I said, getting up.

We walked into the parking lot and into her car. I looked at her while I was driving. She was staring out the window, and the sun was shining on her face just right, so it looked like she was glowing. She was my angel, no matter how many people thought otherwise. She looked at me and smiled the smile reserved just for me. We pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. She ran into the house, so I ran after her.

"Beat 'cha!" She said, lying on my couch.

"I know." I said, plopping down next to her.

"So the tape. Listen to it!" She ordered, turning towards me.

Oh yeah. The tape. "How about we go upstairs to my room and listen to it?" I suggested. She nodded anf got up with me following right behind her.

We sat on my bed and she played it. After the way Charlene kissed me, I could believe her without the tape, but I was curious so I listened.

_"Don't tell anyone!" She begged._

_"Nah, now, who you getting all prettied up for? All pretty and skinny." I added the last part smelling the throw up._

_"No one, well I guess everyone, but no one in particular." She looked around nervously._

_"Uh huh. And this had NOTHING to do with the fact that you have a love scene with my boyfriend next period? Good thing I took out the kiss, otherwise he would taste your puke, thank me later, Cousin."_

_"Look Brittany, I don't get how he likes you, honestly, he could do so much better. I mean, I know you're my cousin and all and I shouldn't think of you in such a bad way. But I am. And I think you're all bitchy and a slutty drama queen. I still like him, and I know deep inside, he's sick of you and still has feelings for me."_

The tape recorder clicked off, and I looked at Brittany. She was right.

"Told you." She said.

I took my cap off my head and ran my hand through my hair before putting it back on. "Yeah, sorry. I should have believed you before, babe."

My phone rang, and I reached over to pick it up. It was Tyler.

"Hey man." I greeted.

"Sup? Where are you? I asked your brothers where you were and even Jeanette and Eleanor. Neither of them know where you are." He asked.

"I'm in my house with Brittany." I smiled at her. She glared back before she crossed her arms and pouted. She hated it when my friends interrupted us.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you guys doing...uh, sex?" He asked.

"What? No!" Why does everyone think that Brittany and I are constantly at it! When I was with Charlene people never came up with the idea that we both did it before! Now I'm with Brittany and suddenly that's when people began thinking we did. I'm a virgin, and I'm pretty sure she is too.

"Sorry. Gotta run." Tyler hung up quickly.

"What did he want?" Jade asked.

"To know if we were having sex." I muttered.

She shrugged, "It's a good question. I mean, everyone else has had sex. Tess and Tyler, Rupert and Paige. Even Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor. Our _younger _siblings Alvin! And we've been dating for four years now…" She said, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Britt, I know, but I want it to be special, for both of us!" I said. I really did want to have sex with her, it's just she's always been my angel, and I want her to always be my angel, and angels don't have sex until marriage.

"Alvin! Please? I want to! I'm ready. Why don't you want to?" I looked into her clear blue eyes.

"I-Uh, well, I'm not ready!" I lied. I didn't have a reason, I just don't want to, but I do at the same time.

"You're not ready? Oh. Why?" She asked, obviously hurt.

"Well, it's gonna be my first time and everything…want some chips?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alvin! Our ****ing four year anniversary is in three days! Why don't you want me?" She said, on the verge of crying.

"I do Britt, I really do." That was the complete honest truth. Wait, out four year anniversary is in three days! That's perfect! "How about on the night of our two year anniversary, I get Dave and my brothers to go out somewhere together, I'll say you're coming over to work on homework after school, and when they leave, that's when we do it, sound good babe?" I offered.

"Yes. Now, about Charlene again. I've already thought of ways to punish her. You." She said, poking my chest hard, "Show every sign of affection to me when she's around and kiss me every time you see her, and be constantly making out with me so she leaves. Then I will get Paige and Tess on my side, and Paige is not as sweet when she's mad at someone. And my sisters won't be a worry. I tell them the truth and only the truth. You know that. I hate lying to them." She said as she was brainstorming out loud. I chuckled.

"What does Paige do?" I asked, curious. I have never seen Paige mad.

"It's not as bad as my sisters and I, or even Tess really. And Tess is Charlene's only close girlfriend, followed by Paige. And they can find out inside information of what Charlene's planning, and then report it back. Also, when it is all said and done, me and them can ruin her socially, so she never gets another friend in her life!"

"Britt, that's kind of harsh. She's still your cousin you know." I said, not liking where this was going.

"So?" Not seeing my point. "Are you saying you'd rather have us broken up?" I sighed. I hated when she does this.

"No, babe. I love you and only you, but what you're doing isn't nice."

"Yeah, well. When it comes down to things like this then of course I'm not gonna be nice about it."

"Isn't that the truth." I muttered. I looked up and she was staring at me with big blue watery eyes. I realized what I had just said. "No, Brittany I didn't mean it like that!" She got up and attempted to leave, but I was faster and pushed her back down on my bed so she wouldn't leave. I grabbed her and kissed her before she could respond. I could tell she was trying to resist, by closing her mouth and not kissing back, but when I licked her bottom lip, she gave in. We started making out, and I pushed her on the bed. She broke the kiss to breathe, and I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking. I looked at our position. We were on the bed, and I was practically lying on top of her and her arms were around my waist.

"Alvin! Some mail came for you!" Dave said as she walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when he saw me and Brittany. I quickly climbed off of Brittany, my cheeks red, and grabbed the mail from Dave. "Brittany, we would like Alvin to come in for a family dinner so I think it might be time for you to go home." Dave said.

I looked at Brittany, who was looking at her watch. "It's 4:30 Dave, I highly doubt you guys are eating now. I would like to resume our…uh activities, Alvin." Brittany said coldly.

"No! You will not resume any activities with Alvin! And as for you Alvin, you know the rules." Dave screamed. I sighed.

"Yes Dave. I know the rules. No girls allowed in the bedroom alone with me."

"Exactly. So Brittany, I want you to go home now. Miss Miller is probably expecting you home now. And if your sisters are home and you're not, she'll be worried."

"But I don't wanna leave now! Alvin, do you want me to leave?" She looked at me with a stone cold glare.

"No, I don't, but-"

"Okay. I think enough has been said." Brittany interrupted.

"BUT I respect Dave's decisions and he is still my father and I have to listen to him, also, I need to make some changes to this room because someone wants to do something in three days." I looked at Brittany and her eyes went big and she smiled once she realised where I was going with this.

"See ya Dave!" Brittany screamed as she ran out.

Once she was gone, Dave said. "Alvin. I know you guys love each other and all, but don't you think you're taking your relationship way too fast?" He asked me.

"No! What happened before you walked in was nothing! I swear! We were just kissing. And besides, it's not such a big deal. I love her, she loves me!"

"I know but, I don't want you doing anything you'll end up regretting later." He told me.

"Don't worry Dave. I'll make sure I won't. And I'm nineteen remember? Brittany's turning nineteen in a few months. It shouldn't really be that much of a problem." I told him.

He sighed. "I know. But just be careful okay?"

I nodded. "Okay Dave."

He left, and I sighed. I still had Charlene to worry about. I honestly did not want to be with her. I love Brittany. But I don't want Charlene to get in the way of mine and Brittany's relationship, especially right before our 4 year anniversary. And anyway, Charlene and I, I admit, had something special between us whilst we were dating. But that was before I met Brittany. And now that I know Charlene still has feelings for me makes it harder to be friends with her. I mean, that's what we agreed on being in the first place, right? Why the sudden change?

I rolled my eyes and flopped myself back on my bed. Why did this have to happen?  
**  
Well, that's chapter 2! Did you like it? Please R&R! Haha (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I was as happy as could be when I got home. This Friday I was losing my virginity to the boy I loved. I almost felt girly inside. The fluttery butterflies that Paige, Tess, Jeanette and Eleanor always talked about were in my stomach.

"Brittany." My stepmother, Miss Miller, approached me as I walked through the door.

"What is it Miss Miller?" I said sourly, all hints of my good mood gone.

"Brittany, you are 15 minutes past your curfew. Why is it your sisters managed to get home before their curfew and you haven't? Where have you been?" I looked at the clock. 9:45. Sh*t.

"At Alvin's." I said, looking down. This wasn't good.

"And what were you doing at Alvin's?"

"I don't know. We watched a movie, talked, then Dave came in to give him mail, and then I left."

"Brittany, we need to talk, come sit down on the couch." Miss Miller said.

"Okay…" I said, following him to the couch. Miss Miller and I were always very close, and so were my sisters. But out of the three of us, I was the most closest to Miss Miller. But despite how much Miss Miller claimed she knows me well, Alvin, Eleanor and Jeanette were the only people who really knew me.

"Brittany. There comes a point in every teenager's life where they begin to feel more intimate feeling towards their lover. As a 16 year old girl, I need you to contain those feelings, and make good decisions." I almost laughed out loud. Was she giving me the sex talk? Ironic timing Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, c'mon. Really? How come you're only telling me this and not Eleanor and Jeanette?" I asked.

"Look Brrittany, I just want you to be prepared before the day comes when you decide to make a big step in your life." She explained to me.

"But-" I tried to talk.

"Brittany, how long have you been dating Alvin?"

"Almost 5 years…"

"And have you, you know, done it?" My step-mother said, giving a little shake to his hips.

"Oh my gosh. I'm about to puke. No I have not done it, and I think I should wait for the right time for it. Which by the way, isn't anytime soon!" I said, gagging as I got up and ran do my room. Of course I wanted to do it! I was happy Brittany again. Miss Miller had reminded me of Friday. I couldn't wait.

**Charlene's POV**

I was getting ready to go to bed, but when I got in, I couldn't sleep, so I texted Alvin. Might as well kiss his ass in my free time.

_**To: Alvin**_

_**From: Charlene**_

_**Hey! :D**_

_To: Charlene_

_From: Alvin_

_Sup?_

_**To: Alvin**_

_**From: Charlene**_

_**I can't fall asleep. I was thinking about you!**_

_From: Alvin_

_To: Charlene_

_Weird. What about me? Nothing bad? :-(_

_**From: Charlene**_

_**To: Alvin**_

_**HA! No way Jose! There's nothing bad about you! I was thinking about how perfect you are for me!**_

I hit send and then looked at what I just sent…sh*t! I meant how perfect you are! Not for me! Though he was perfect for me. I waited 10 minutes, and he didn't respond, so I just turned on my side and tried to fall asleep.

**Alvin's POV**

I sighed and threw my phone to the ground as I read Charlene's last text. I needed sleep. I could only imagine what was in store for me and Brittany tomorrow at school. I could only imagine…

**Tomorrow morning**

I yawned as I rolled out of bed and slammed the button on my alarm clock. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. 2 more days. I smiled, and got in the shower. I fixed my hair and put my red cap on then grabbed my bag. I headed to my car to go pick Brittany up. I put my keys in the ignition and went off to Brittany's.

"I'm so happy." She said happily as she opened the passenger door. I laughed.

"And why is that Ms. Miller?" I asked, obviously already knowing the reason.

She glared at me for a short second before answering, "Because, Mr. Seville, in two days, I will be dressed in a tiny red thong and a lacy bra giving you a condom on your bed." She said smirking.

"Hold on, so your bringing a condom? So I don't have to go buy them?" I asked, mentally checking off that I now had three more dollars I could spend.

"Uh yeah. I'll go buy them, you just leave everything to me!" She said. A few minutes later we were at school. Charlene immediately approached us. She had a ride with Simon and Jeanette like she normally does.

"Hey Alvin! So I was thinking. Maybe Friday night you can come over to my house to work on that script we have to write? Friday's the ONLY day I can work on it because I'm busy all weekend." She said. I noticed she gave Brittany a glance. I was confused. How did she find out mine and Britt's plan for Friday night. How did she know it was our anniversary?

"Listen, Charlene. Alvin's busy Friday night. Back off." Brittany glared at Charlene, and Charlene rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So Alvin, Friday night?" She asked. What? Was she serious? Oh, hell no.

"Uh, no thanks, Charlene. I'm busy, as Britt said. I already made plans with Brittany. We're going to have a…uh…movie night at my house." I said. Brittany snorted.

"Yeah. The only thing you'll be watching is my ass." Brittany muttered so only I could hear. I smiled.

"Oh. Then how about I come over before and work on the project?"

"Britt's coming over right after school." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Right after school? Got it." She said, scribbling something in her planner. Wait, planner? Why are mine and Britt's plans in HER planner?

"Uh yeah…"

"Then when are we going to do write our script?"

"I'll do all of it if you want, Charlene. I'll do it Saturday or something, but I'm busy Friday, get over it." I said, annoyed. I walked past her with a smirking Brittany in my arms. But the weird part was, Charlene didn't look mad. She just smiled sweetly and walked to class. I wonder what she had planned…

**OOH! Cliffhanger(; sort of… Ha(: well. That's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! R&R please, and be sure to check out my other stories. They aren't getting very many reviews and I'm sad! So if you want updates to this story start reviewing those ones please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany's POV

I was in a happy state of lala land. I couldn't wait for Friday. Maybe this is what it feels like to be happy all the time. It was sickening, but nice for a change. We were in Evans's class and Alvin was talking to Tyler with his arm around me. I was on my phone, and Paige was babbling to Rupert and Tess; it all looked fine to me…but no Charlene. Where was she? I looked in the seats behind me, and beside me. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Alvin!" I said, poking his ribcage.

"Ouch! What?"

"Where's Charlene?"

He looked around, and scrunched his eyebrows, then smiled, "Where's Evans?"

"Touché dude. But Evans is always late. Charlene's always early."

"I don't know. We saw her this morning…I don't know."

I sighed. I didn't like this. I don't know how she figured out it was me and Alvin's anniversary, but whatever my cousin was up to, it was not good. I sighed. It was time to get somebody on the inside scoop.

"Alvin? I think we need to figure out what's up with Charlene."

"Agreed." He said.

"Paige come here. I need to talk to you!" I screamed.

"Oh okay!" She reached for the candy and I pulled it out of her reach.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Uh sure. What do I have to do?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"I need you to skip class and go out into the hallway. If you see Charlene alone, go up to her and ask her to sleepover Friday night. If she says she can't, then ask why, and don't stop until you get a good answer. If she is with someone else, listen to their conversation, and report back to me. Got it?"

"Oh! But I want something in return before I go on this secret mission!" She pointed out to me.

"Uh, how about some...candy?" I asked looking at her.

She smiled. "Alright. Candy it is."

She squealed and ran out of the classroom.

I sighed. I hoped this would work. Alvin squeezed me tighter and gave me a reassuring smile as Evans entered the room. Time for school, Brittany. Get your mind off of things.

Charlene's POV

I roamed the empty hallways. Where was he? People were going to wonder where I was. C'mon c'mon.

"Charlene!" I heard him yell.

"Shh…I don't want anyone knowing I'm here, especially Alvin or Brittany."

"No problem Charlene. So, did you find out his plans for Friday? I heard he said he had to clean up or something because someone was coming over." _He _said.

"Yes…he said he's having a movie night with Brittany...why would he need to clean up for that?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I think him and Brittany are going to be doing a little bit more than watching movies. Is Friday anything special for them? Why Friday?" _He _asked.

"I don't know! The only date I know is when they broke up because of me…and then got back together…" I trailed off. What could be Friday? C'mon! Put two and two together! Wait! I dated Alvin four years ago before him and Brittany got together…then they broke up in the same month after that and have got back together a month later. C'mon Charlene, what happened in the past four years that involved them doing something on the same day and same month…...OH MY GOSH! IT'S THEIR FIFTH YEAR ANNIVERSERY! "Wait! It's their fifth year anniversary!" I screamed a little too loud maybe.

"Well, that sounds right. Ugh. Five years with Brittany. I don't get Alvin sometimes." _He _said.

"Ha. Well, don't worry. When we're done with them, Alvin will be dating me!" I laughed. _He _laughed too. We both smiled, and turned around when we heard footsteps shuffling away. I looked over to see a flurry of black hair. Sh*t. Paige had seen it all.

**Paige's POV**

Ohemgee! Charlene was talking with _him_! About breaking up Alvin and Brittany! I don't get it? Why would _he_ be talking with Charlene? I knew _he _didn't have a good relationship with Alvin, and maybe Brittany, from the ways he made it sound…but really. I had to tell Brittany! I scuffled away, and I saw Charlene turn around. What if she saw me? Run Paige! You can make it! The candy is waiting for you! No, Paige. Don't think of jolly ranchers. Think of what you just found out for your bestest friend, Brittany! Charlene and _him_ were talking. Brittany and Alvin would be so surprised! I didn't even think Charlene had met _him_. I had only talked to _him_twice! What would they do? Oh! One more turn Paige! I heard footsteps behind me and flung open the door.

"BRITTANY GUESS WHAT?" I screamed.

The whole class turned and looked at me.

"Paige! Tell me later!" Brittany hissed. How could she wait?! This was HUGE news!

"It's really important!" I insisted, the whole class still looking at me.

"If it's so important Paige, then why don't you tell the whole class?" Evans offered. I saw Brittany bury her head in her hands…wait…she only does that when she's embarrassed! Am I embarrassing her? Oh well.

"No thanks! It's super-secret and private. Only Brittany and Alvin can know!" I exclaimed.

"Paige!" Brittany hissed.

"All the more reason to tell! Please tell Ms. Edwards!" Evans said. Brittany was shaking her head vigorously.

"Uh, well…" I looked at Brittany who had pleading eyes, "Well, Brittany's pregnant!" I blurted, and then covered my mouth. Whoops! I meant to say Charlene's pregnant! That came out wrong! The class gasped.

Brittany turned red and Alvin looked confused, but knew my random outbreaks.

"Who's the daddy?" He asked, jokingly.

"Paige Edwards. Get your silly ass here. I am NOT pregnant you morons. I'm a virgin." She hissed, turning even redder. The class gasped even louder. "Yes, everyone. The slutty Brittany Miller is a virgin! Big shock!" Brittany muttered. I sat by Alvin and looked at him with innocent eyes. He just smiled and turned to Evans.

"As much as I did not need to know that information. Thank you for sharing Paige and Brittany!" Evans said as the bell rang. I sprung up! Time for lunch!

**Alvin's POV**

I laughed it off, but Brittany was steaming mad.

"Brittany! It came out wrong! I know you're not pregnant!" Paige tried to explain.

"Great, so now half the class thinks I'm a slut, and the other half thinks I'm a cocky loser!" Brittany screamed. Paige looked hurt, but we all sat down at the lunch table together. Tyler and Rupert were in the Grub Truck line, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor and Thedore were making their way over to us with their lunch. And Charlene was still nowhere to be found.

"So, Paige, what did you really find out?" I asked, putting my arm around Brittany.

"Oh yeah! So you guys will never guess! Charlene is trying to break you two up and steal Alvin!"

"I could've guessed that." Brittany muttered. I listened. Why was she so worked up then? Everyone knew Charlene liked me. Even Paige.

"Hold on! But you'll never guess who Charlene's working with!" She giggled.

"WHO?" Brittany and I screamed.

**DUN DUN DUN! HA! I guess that was a mean place to leave a cliffhanger, and I was going to tell you guys and make it a dramatic ending, but I'm curious to know if you guys have figured it out! So, put in your reviews who you think it is! And I did leave some hints inside! Ha(: Love you! R&R please! They make my day!**

**They could be:**

**1) Tess**

**2) Ian**

**3) Uncle Harry**

**4) Sammy the Squirrel**


End file.
